Antalorgia
Antalorgia (Russian: Анталоргия), or the Republic of Antalorgia (Russian: Республика Анталоргия), is a country located in Jafaria, between , , and , sharing maritime borders with , and . The most important cities in Antalorgia are Leranograd and Lutetin. Leranograd is the country's capital, while Lutetin is the most important trading town of the country. Antalorgia's name literally means "against Alorgia", referring to Alorgia, which was in the Middle Ages the mortal enemy of the predecessor of Antalorgia. With a population density of about 273.3 people per km², Antalorgia is not so very densely populated for its size. Antalorgia is regarded as semi-tolerant: abortion, prostitution and euthanasia are legal, while they have a strict drugs policy and sometimes negative towards LGBTs. (Antalorgia is currently the only country with a law prohibiting LGBT-propaganda aimed at minors, although this law is likely to disappear soon.) History Foundation Antalorgia was founded on 1 September 2011, as a result of an official decree stated by the Council of Lyrical Nations forcing Eurovisia to yield around 45% of their territory to a new state for several minorities in Eurovisia, who had been heavily oppressed for several years at that moment. Assault on foreign aid convoy On 25 November 2014, Antalorgia was shocked by an attack on a military airplane carrying several food parcels to be dropped over , where two earthquakes had struck recently. The airplane disappeared from the radar above the sea between and . It turned out that the airplane had been shot out of the air by an assault rocket, coming from the direction of Tommanija. A research set up to find the perpertrator of the attack is still running. Lyrical War On 7 December 2014, the Antalorgian parliament voted for a law forbidding propaganda of non-traditional relationships in front of minors. This wasn't well received by the governments of , the , and , but was approved of by the government of . Mere hours after the voting, a war broke out with Kayania, the Rainbow Islands, Eurovisia and Lyscia on one side, and Antalorgia and Atlantis on the other side. A temporary armistice was declared on the 9th of December. In the meantime, the cities of Sagadvor and Khololachuga were destroyed by Eurovisian hovercrafts, killing 285,000 and 35 citizens respectively. Antalorgian military units had taken over a large part of the Lyscian territory, connecting Antalorgia to the Jafarian Sea. The war officially came to an end on 25 March 2015. Unrecognition by Tommanija On that same 25 March 2015, the Tommanijan government announced that from that day on they would see , and Antalorgia as unclaimed territories. This was badly received by the international community, and the Antalorgian government immediately took measures against Tommanija. Geography Antalorgia is mostly flat, but contains two mountainous areas: the Half-Blood Mountains in the west (with a peak of 1,116 metres on Mount Thalia), and the Daniil Mountains in the far east. Antalorgia has two major forests: the Zephyros Forest in the northwest and the Arsosna Forest in the southeast. There are some small forests, too: for example, the Livashe Forest surrounding Yablokoship, and the Senga Forest covering the far southwest of the country. The Polano Forest, which covered almost all Razhnuga, ceased to exist in 1997, as it had to move over in favour of the growing industry in the district. Often called the most striking sight of Antalorgia are the Myshka Falls, where the Gerets River flows into the Leran Lake, with a difference in level of almost 500 metres. Climate All temperatures in °C. Government Antalorgia has been a unitary parliamentary democracy for centuries. The President (currently Jelle Brandt Corstius) is officially the head of state, but in real terms mainly fulfills ceremonial functions. The executive power is formed by the Council of Ministers. The head of government, the Prime Minister, is the leader of the largest party of the coalition (currently, this is Sergej Alexandrovich, of One Antalorgia, who has been the PM ever since November 2014). The cabinet is responsible to the monocameral Parliament, which also has legislative powers.The Parliament's 75 members are elected in direct elections on the basis of party-list proportional representation. These are held every four years, or sooner if the cabinet decides (or is forced to) step down. District council elections are held every two years, just like the municipal elections. November 2014 elections The last elections in Antalorgia were held on 23 November 2014. Six parties took part. A government of One Antalorgia and the 14 Democrats was formed a few days later. Division of the ministries Foreign relations All information given below according to the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Close cooperation with * * At good terms with * * * * * * * * * At bad terms with * * * * Transport Air travel Antalorgia currently has two international airports: *'Maximovo' (serving Leranograd) *'Zamoklanovo' (serving Mesh-Pryamoy) There are also three other public airports, with only internal connections: *'Sudnopolyovo Airport' (serving Pivoplotina; used to be an international airport) *'Hellanovo Airbase' (serving Hippogorod; also used by the Antalorgian Army) *'Avíla Airbase '(serving Tibrograd; also used by the Antalorgian Army) Finally, there's one military-only airport: *'Kucha Gertsoga Airbase' (serving Kucha Gertsoga) Rail transport The rail transport in Antalorgia is handled by Antalorgian Railways. AR runs a high-speed maglev service, the ATAM. Television and radio The main Antalorgian broadcaster is the ABO (Antalorgia Broadcasting Organisation). Lyrical Song Contest Category:Countries